El novio perfecto para Astoria
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Astoria esta aburrida. Ha roto con su novio y necesita centrar su atención en alguien. Aunque tenga que usar metodos un poco radicales. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del "Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K Rowling (ojala fueran mios)

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

Este fic ha sido corregido por la maravillosa Adhy Rosier Moon. Te quiero hermanita

* * *

Astoria miraba aburrida por la sala común. Se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo las tareas, como Vega, pero era viernes y prefería centrarse en otras cosas. Cosas más interesantes. Cosas como…chicos.

- Oye, Vegs…

La aludida levanto la cabeza con un bufido.

- ¿Le pasa algo a la "a" de mi nombre para que no la uséis?- la rubia estaba entre el enfado, el cansancio y el desinterés.

- Que yo sepa, no, es que escucho a Blaise llamarte asi.

- Como no.

- Escucha. ¿No te parece que Theo Nott sería el novio perfecto para mí?

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Theo? ¿Nuestro Theo?

- Claro.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Michael?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

- Pasado.

- Pasado, ya- moviendo la cabeza volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo de runas.

- Vegs.

Nuevo bufido por parte de la rubia.

- Voy a dejar de contestar si me seguís diciendo asi.

- Voy a conquistar a Theo.

A su amiga le dio un ataque de risa. Se reía tanto que todos, incluida su hermana y Theo, las miraron con interés.

- ¿La tarea de runas es divertida, Vega?- la mayor de las Greengrass la miraba con una ceja alzada.

- La tarea no, tu hermana muchísimo.

Astoria se levanto, indignada y salió de la sala común. Tenía que idear un plan para que Theo se fijara en ella. El resto…bueno, ella era Astoria Greengrass, y era una de las alumnas más atractivas de Slytherin.

* * *

Cerró el libro, de golpe, frustrada. Llevaba tres semanas, ¡tres!, desplegando todo su arsenal de seducción en la sala común ante Theo sin conseguir nada. Bueno, nada exactamente no. Vega se reía de ella, Daphne le preguntaba si le pasaba algo y los chicos la miraban como si fuera una extraterrestre.

Era…frustrante. Esa era la palabra. Ningún chico, nunca, se había resistido a sus encantos. ¿Qué había de diferente en Theo? Aparte de ser un chico callado, estudioso, tímido, guapísimo…Bueno, vale, Blaise estaba más bueno que él. Y Draco tenía más…atractivo. Pero era mucho más guapo que Crabbe y Goyle, donde íbamos a comparar. Tendría que usar métodos más efectivos para asegurarse de que se fijaba en ella.

- Profesor Slughorn, ¿qué es esa poción de ahí?- señaló un caldero lleno con una poción nacarada, de la que salían espirales de humo.

- Oh, eso es amortentia, señorita Greengrass, el filtro de amor más potente que se conoce.

- Amortentia, ¿eh?- una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, provocando la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amiga.

Se las ingenió para quedarse después de clase a solas en la mazmorra, y se llevo tres frascos de poción. Mejor que sobre que no que falte, se dijo a sí misma. Satisfecha de sí misma, se fue a la sala común, intentando idear el mejor modo de darle la amortentia a Theo.

- Te vas a meter en un lio- estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Vega llegó- No uses lo que no sabes usar, Tory.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- la miro con ojos que reflejaban la pura inocencia.

- Esos ojitos para tus novios, que a mí no me engañas.

- ¿Pero que te supones que voy a hacer?

- ¿Usar amortentia con Theo?

Astoria la miro boquiabierta, aun le sorprendía lo mucho que sabia su amiga de ella.

- Es solo hasta que se dé cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida.

- Tory…- la rubia puso los ojos en blanco- Theo no es para ti, ni tú para él.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Deja la amortentia tranquila, anda.

- Ay, Vega, es que tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada.

Fue un golpe bajo, y su amiga lo acusó, encogiéndose un poco.

- Enamorada o no, a mi no me van a sacar los ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando Goyle se acercó a ellas y le dio a su amiga una bolsa con golosinas.

- Estuvimos hoy en Hogsmeade y pase por Honeydukes- le dijo con una sonrisa que le marcaba unos hoyuelos. Jamás le había visto sonreír asi.

- Gracias, Greg- la sonrisa de Vega también era amplia.

- Tienen algo los dos, ¿sabes?- le dijo en cuanto el chico se fue.

- ¿Quién?- estaba atareada escogiendo un dulce para comerlo.

- Crabbe y Goyle- ante la mirada de asombro de su amiga se encogió de hombros- Vamos, Vegs, todos lo saben. Vives en las nubes.

- No me lo creo.

- Ay, rubita, rubita. Que poco sabes del amor- le dio unas palmadas en el brazo- Por eso no puedes saber que Theo y yo somos el uno para el otro. Por cierto, una cosa.

- Dime- sonaba ya aburrida.

- No deberías dejar que Goyle se tomara esas confianzas contigo. Al fin y al cabo, eres una Malfoy y él…bueno, él es él.

Vega se levantó, enfadada.

- A veces eres demasiado snob incluso para ser Slytherin.

Se quedo mirando cómo se iba su amiga, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y volvió a trazar planes para darle la amortentia a Theo y ser felices para siempre jamás.

* * *

Zumo de calabaza. Se había fijado y el chico siempre tenía un bote de zumo de calabaza cuando estudiaba en la sala común. En una de las visitas a Hogsmeade, había comprado un bote de zumo y había puesto, cuidadosamente, uno de los frascos de amortentia en el líquido.

- Theo- se acercó a él con una sonrisa- Toma- le dio el bote, y el chico lo acepto con una sonrisa desconcertada.

- Gracias, Astoria.

- De nada.

Se fue a un sillón, a esperar que el chico se bebiera el zumo.

- No va a funcionar.

- Aguafiestas.

- Como quieras.

Efectivamente, no funciono. Porque ese tragón de Vincent Crabbe se bebió el zumo de un solo trago al volver del entrenamiento de quidditch. El resultado fue que le estuvo persiguiendo por más de una semana, ante la diversión de todos que no entendían que le pasaba a Vincent con Astoria.

* * *

Segundo intento. Vale, el zumo de calabaza no había sido buena idea. Bueno, si lo había sido, lo que pasaba era que no había contado con el factor glotonería de los dos gorilas del grupo. Bueno, de uno.

Bombones. Ningún chico se resitúa a unos bombones. Eso sí, esta vez se aseguraría de que ninguno de esos dos golosos andará cerca cuando se los diera. A ver si esta vez iba a ser Goyle el que estuviera detrás de ella. Puaj. No, con uno solo había bastado y para toda una vida.

Aprovechó una tarde que estaban prácticamente a solas en la sala común. Sabía que el resto estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que rogaba que comiera un bombón antes de que nadie más lo hiciera.

- Eh, Nott.

Marcus Flint entró desde los dormitorios.

- Hola, Flint.

- ¿Dónde está el resto?

- Han ido ya para los vestuarios. ¿Vais a entrenar ahora?

- Si. ¿Vienes a verlo?

- Tengo tarea.

- Ah, vale. Oye, ¿puedo coger uno?

Mierda, no. Di que no, Theo, di que no.

- Claro, coge.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo se libraba ahora de Marcus Flint?

- Gracias- termino de comerse el bombón y miro alrededor- Oye, Nott, si ves a Astoria Greengrass, dile que me gustaría hablar con ella.

- Claro- Theo le miraba extrañado.

Desde donde estaba escondida, Astoria maldecía en todas las lenguas que conocía y en algunas que se inventaba. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

* * *

El ultimo frasco de amortentia. A la tercera iba la vencida, ¿no? Y esta vez no iba a fallar. Había unos dulces árabes, de almendras, que solo le gustaban a él. Ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle los comían.

Se hizo con una bandeja de ellos y relleno unos cuantos con la poción. Tenía que funcionar, seguro. Nadie más comía esos dulces.

- Mira, Theo, son tus preferidos, ¿verdad?

Todos alzaron la vista. Daphne incluso la miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentando saber que tramaba su hermana.

- Ah, Astoria, gracias.

Vega articuló un "estás loca" pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Su sonrisa se amplió, después de tres meses, ¡tres!, intentándolo, por fin Theo iba a fijarse en ella.

- Amortentia- la melliza Rosier que siempre iba en el grupo se adelanto y le quito el dulce a Theo de la mano- No lo comas, Theo.

- Astoria…- el tono de su hermana no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Se la había cargado. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido Adhara que el dulce llevaba la poción?

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un poco humillantes para ella. Su hermana tuvo la poca delicadeza de echarle la bronca delante de todos. Desde luego, a veces Daphne era extremadamente irritante.

- Vegs.

- De veras odio que me llaméis asi.

- ¿No crees que Anthony Goldstein sería el novio perfecto para mí?

- No, por Salazar. ¡Otra vez no!


End file.
